


Le passé pour fondation

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Old Friends, Photography, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC-verse] Shura déménage, aidé par le Cancer. Ou du moins il suppose être aidé; c'était sans compter la curiosité décidément envahissante de son compagnon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le passé pour fondation

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 13 décembre / Trésors enfouis  
> Nombre de mots: 1 726  
> Note : [UDC-verse] Post-Fragments. Pas rédigé dans les temps pour la communauté, du coup, non posté.  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

« Angelo ? » 

Rien. 

« Angelo ? » Répéta Shura un peu plus fort, sans autre résultat qu’un silence assourdissant que le poste radio dûment remisé dans sa boîte n’était plus en mesure de combler. 

Reposant sur le bar la pile de livres et de magazines qu’il s’apprêtait à emballer, le Capricorne laissa échapper un soupir agacé. L’absence de bruit couplée à un Cancer dans un seul et même lieu était tout sauf de bon augure. Les mains sur les hanches, il jeta un dernier regard circulaire aux empilements de cartons occupant chaque recoin libre de la pièce principale. Il n’aurait pas imaginé être capable d’entasser autant d’effets personnels en à peine plus d’une année. A moins qu’il n’ait emporté du Sanctuaire bien plus de choses qu’il ne l’avait cru de prime abord. Un peu des deux, sans doute. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, les préparatifs du déménagement touchaient à leur fin, considérant la théorie qui voulait que l’Italien ait accompli sa part dans la chambre juste à côté. D’où décidément aucun son n’émanait témoignant d’une quelconque activité en rapport avec le sujet censé les occuper tous les deux.

 

* * *

 

« A quoi tu joues ?

— Hein ? » 

Relevant les yeux, Angelo tomba sur la haute silhouette de l’Espagnol, un coude appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte fraîchement réparée et en train de l’observer, un air à mi-chemin entre reproche et résignation plaqué sur ses traits. D’un signe du menton, Shura désigna les vêtements en tas gisant sur le sol, ainsi que les tiroirs de la commode, tous entrouverts et d’où débordaient chaussettes et caleçons attendant d’être cueillis pour être remisés dans des cartons toujours aussi vides. 

« Le transporteur passe "demain matin", rappela sèchement le Capricorne. Soit dans très exactement – il jeta un coup d’œil à l’heure tardive affichée à sa montre – cinq heures et demi.

— C’est vrai que vider tous les meubles de ce gigantesque loft de cinquante mètres carrés va bien nous prendre tout la nuit. Au bas mot.

— Très spirituel. Et le ménage, tu en fais quoi ? Je rends _aussi_ les clés, je te rappelle.

— C’est ton appartement, pas le mien.

— C’est ton bordel, pas le mien. » 

En temps normal, le Cancer aurait levé les yeux au ciel avant d’obtempérer en traînant sa mauvaise grâce derrière lui. Mais pas cette fois. Ignorant un Shura interloqué, il ramena ses jambes en tailleur pour s’installer encore un peu plus confortablement au beau milieu du lit sur lequel il trônait quand son ami et amant avait fait irruption. Avant de tendre un index vers une boîte à chaussures ouverte devant lui, et dont le contenu se déversait sur la couverture : 

« C’est quoi, tous ces trucs ?

— Tu as trouvé ça où ?

— Là, en bas, fit le Cancer en désignant le placard grand ouvert en face de lui.

— Et c’est à moi que tu demandes ? C’est pourtant toi qui as fouillé cet appartement de fond en comble il n’y a pas si longtemps, en te passant de mon autorisation qui plus est.

— Tu m’excuseras d’avoir optimisé mes recherches, riposta Angelo aussi sec, et de ne pas m’être attardé sur tes vieilleries.

— Puisque ce sont des vieilleries comme tu dis, je peux savoir ce que tu leur trouves de si intéressant tout à coup, au point de n’avoir rien branlé depuis une heure ? » 

En guise de réponse, Angelo piocha dans le vrac devant lui pour saisir non sans délicatesse une photographie entre son pouce et son index. Et la montrer à son compagnon : 

« Ça. »

 

* * *

 

Ils n’avaient pas encore dix-sept ans. De cela, Shura en était certain. Il ne se rappelait pas du jour, ni même du mois au cours duquel cette photo d’eux deux, ensemble, avait été prise mais quelque chose lui disait que leur intronisation officielle en tant que chevaliers d’or était encore toute fraîche. Peut-être le tatouage particulièrement net dépassant du tee-shirt du Cancer adolescent, découpé sur sa peau mate ? A moins que ce ne fut son air juvénile, dont les traits peinaient à quitter l’enfance en dépit de l’ombre qui déjà obscurcissait son regard et plissait sa bouche ? 

Le Capricorne s’était assis sur le rebord du matelas, l’image entre ses mains et se retourna pour en saisir une autre, tendue par Angelo : 

« Tiens, il y a celle-là, aussi. Tu t’en rappelles ? » 

Hochant la tête, Shura ne rajouta rien cependant : un Noël célébré au Sanctuaire, le premier pour sa part qu’il ne passait pas avec sa famille. Bien sûr qu’il s’en rappelait. Aldébaran et Aphrodite servaient alors de chaperons aux jeunes hommes qu’ils étaient en passe de devenir, et le petit groupe s’était formé spontanément devant son objectif. Bon sang qu’il cadrait mal à l’époque… Tous se moquaient plus ou moins gentiment de sa marotte précoce pour la photographie, mais aucun n’était jamais le dernier pour se glisser dans le champ au moment le plus opportun. 

Silencieux, ils se passaient les photos extirpées d’entre des paquets de courrier délaissés au profit de ces images qu’ils scrutaient avec attention. L’Espagnol les redécouvrait quand dans le même temps, les prétextes ayant justifié de figer tant de moments lui revenaient en mémoire avec une précision sidérante. Ici un paysage parce qu’il avait trouvé que la lumière était belle, là un combat au milieu des arènes parce que le gain d’un pari était à la clé. Et puis, _lui_.

Au fur et à mesure que les photos défilaient sous ses yeux, un dénominateur commun prénommé Angelo – ou plus exactement Masque de Mort à l’époque – gagnait en substance au point de ne plus pouvoir être nié. Quand bien même l’adolescent d’alors n’était pas le sujet principal, il apparaissait toujours, dans un coin, sur un côté, quitte à sacrifier une paire de pieds ou un bras pourvu qu’il soit intégré à l’image. Sans un mot, Shura secouait la tête, à la fois amusé et consterné. Il n’avait pas gardé – ou n’avait pas voulu garder – le souvenir d’une telle obsession pour le Cancer. Qu’il ait fantasmé sur lui avant d’en tomber vaguement amoureux quelque part à mi-chemin entre les thermes et les vestiaires, n’était plus un secret entre eux mais enfin, voir tout cela étalé sous leurs yeux plus de vingt ans après n’était pas dépourvu d’un certain ridicule. Lequel aurait viré aussi sec au pitoyable si d’aventure, l’Italien avait découvert ces photos ne serait-ce qu’une année plus tôt. 

Ils s’entreregardèrent, indécis, avant d’échanger un sourire identique, entre nostalgie et regrets. Inutile d’en reparler ; après tout, ils savaient, l’un et l’autre, que rien n’aurait été alors possible. 

Dépliant ses longues jambes, Angelo se traîna sur le lit jusqu’au Capricorne pour s’appuyer contre son épaule, reportant son attention sur les photos posées entre eux. 

« J’avais vraiment une sale gueule à l’époque.

—Tu n’as pas changé, en effet. » 

Shura écopa d’un coup de tête vexé dans la mâchoire et le Cancer reprit, sarcastique : 

« Pour ce qui te concerne, on aura du mal à juger en tout cas.

— Je ne peux pas être à la fois derrière et devant l’appareil, gros malin.

— Remarque, on a au moins celle-là. » 

La main levée, Angelo brandit une photo d’un jeune Shura à l’air particulièrement furieux et fixant l’objectif avant autant d’aménité qu’un pitbull, avant d’éclater de rire : 

« Je suis curieux de savoir qui t’avait mis dans une rage pareille !

— Devine. Je crois bien que c’est le même gars qui est présentement en train d’enfoncer son coude dans mes côtes tout en se foutant de ma gueule.

— Sérieux ? » Le Cancer s’était immobilisé et, tourné vers l’Ibérique, l’interrogeait avec une franche sincérité dans le regard.

« Ma parole, tu ne t’en rappelles pas ? Le jour où tu t’es permis d’emprunter mon appareil ?

— Oh. – Angelo hocha la tête – _Ça_.

— Oui, ça.

— Tu refusais de me le prêter.

— On se demande bien pourquoi.

— Je ne l’aurais pas cassé.

— A d’autres.

— Je ne l’ai pas cassé d’ailleurs.

— Ouais. » 

Shura avait pris l’image des mains du Cancer et, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, l’observait avec attention quand Angelo reprit d’une voix pensive, la tête appuyée contre son épaule : 

« Tu n’étais jamais sur les photos. Moi, je n’aimais pas tellement être dessus, mais aux autres, ça leur plaisait. Et je me disais que pour toi, ça devait être pareil.

— C’est pour cette raison que tu l’avais pris ?

— Toi aussi, tu avais le droit d’avoir des souvenirs. » 

Le corps de l’Italien se fit soudain plus lourd contre celui du Capricorne, à moins que ce ne soit celui de ce dernier qui vacillât l’espace d’un instant. Les deux hommes demeurèrent dans le silence jusqu’à ce que Shura commente : 

« En tout cas, tu n’as jamais été doué. Non mais regarde-moi ce cadrage…

— Rappelle-moi qui n’a jamais voulu m’apprendre, déjà ?

— Parce que tu crois que tu en serais capable aujourd’hui ?

— Tu veux parier ? »

D’une main, Shura retint le dos de l’Italien avant de se redresser et de s’étirer, puis lui rendit la photo : 

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai gardé tout ça, d’autant plus que les négatifs doivent être rangés quelque part au Sanctuaire. Tu n’as qu’à tout jeter.

— Jeter ? » Angelo le gratifia d’un regard par en dessous tout en rassemblant lettres et photos pour les recaser tant bien que mal dans la boîte jaunie par les années. « Alors que ça fait vingt ans que tu les traînes avec toi ?

— Faut croire que je n’en ai plus besoin. » 

Le Cancer repositionna le couvercle récalcitrant sur le carton non sans une dernière imprécation et se leva à son tour, la boîte sous le bras. 

« Si tu le dis, fit-il avant de passer devant Shura pour aller la caler au fond d’un carton vide, avec la seule pile de vêtements pliés disponible. Dans ce cas, considère que c’est à moi maintenant, d’accord ?

— Tu deviens fétichiste avec l’âge ? » 

Angelo pivota vers lui et le trouble de l’Ibérique s’accentua, son sourire volontairement moqueur s’étiolant sous le regard soudain pénétrant de l’autre homme. 

« C'est à mon tour, aujourd'hui, de me fabriquer des souvenirs. » 

 


End file.
